Again
by Star Chamber
Summary: Voldemort is listining to the radio! SongFic. AU. Bella loves Rod but LV is thinking of her...


**Again...**

***** I was listening to Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days and got inspired*** **

The Dark Lord was ashamed of himself. Of all of the lowly acts he could have chosen to participate in while occupying the house of his bastard father, he was doing this.

_"Music" _he thought, _"The most lowly thing that muggles have allowed into their society. How could anyone allow themselves to be influenced by such a thing!" _But none the less, there he was, sitting and listening to the muggle radio that he had discovered in the attic of the home. As soon as he had turned it on, a guitar had blasted through the speakers and the beat had been dropped by a set of drums. As soon as the lyrics started he could tell that this song would have something to do with sex.

_Kelly won't kiss my friend, Cassandra  
>Jessica won't play ball<br>Mandy won't share her friend, Miranda  
>Doesn't anybody live at all?<em>

_Amanda won't leave me empty handed  
>Got her number from a bathroom stall<br>Brandy just got way too much baggage  
>And that shit just gets old<em>

_But I got a girl who can put on a show  
>The dollar decides how far you can go at all<em>

For some reason, he was suddenly getting images of Bellatrix Lestrange racing through his head, and those images were of her in cloths that left little to the imagination. As those images passed through his head he began to ponder the idea of Bellatrix giving him a 'little show'.

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
>She licks those lips and off we go<br>She takes it off nice and slow  
>Because that's pornstar dancin'<em>

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
>She drops that dress around her legs<br>And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
>Pornstar dancin'<em>

_Your body's lightin' up the room  
>I want a naughty girl like you<br>There's nothing hotter than a..._

Oh gods did he want Bellatrix to give him a show. He could only imagine what Bellatrix would do with some sexy lingerie and a pole. He pondered calling her, but if her husband would find out that his boss had tried to frisk with his wife, Rodolphus might beat Potter to the kill. Voldemort did find it quite interesting that even though they were hostile toward each other in public, they really were quite devoted to each other.

_Stacy's gonna save herself for marriage  
>But that's just not my style<br>She's got a pair that's nice to stare at  
>But I want girls gone wild<em>

_But I know a place where there's always a show  
>The dollar decides how far you can go<em>

He for some reason got an image of Narcissia in conservative clothing and Bellatrix in a sexy dress that hugged her curves and exposed her ample breasts.

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
>She licks those lips and off we go<br>She takes it off nice and slow  
>Because that's pornstar dancin'<em>

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
>She drops that dress around her legs<br>And I'm sittin' right by the stage for this  
>Pornstar dancin'<em>

_Your body's lightin' up the room  
>I want a naughty girl like you<br>Let's throw a party just for two  
>You know those normal girls won't do!<em>

As the guitar solo took up, his desicion had been made, he would call Bellatrix and ask her to give him a strip tease. He may have been the most powerful wizard in history, but he still had manly needs. He was sure that Bella would have one of two reactions; she would either whole-heartedly agree and begin a fun night with him; or she would call him a raging pervert, scream that she was married and leave. In his mind, it was worth the risk.

_She wraps those hands around that pole  
>She licks those lips and off we go<br>She takes it off nice and slow  
>Because that's pornstar dancin'<em>

_She don't play nice, she makes me beg  
>She drops that dress around her legs<br>And I'm sittin right by the stage for this  
>Pornstar dancin'<em>

Once the song had come to an end, the Dark Lord turned off the radio and pressed his pale fingers to his mark. Within moments, Bellatrix was kneeling in front of him and looking at him with unmatched intensity.

"Bellatrix, I have heard of a muggle trend that I am eager to explore, would you be so kind as to try it with me?"

"Were you listening to the muggle radio again?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because every time you hear a 'sexy' song on the radio you want me to strip tease you..."

"Bellatrix... umm... Go home!"

"... -_- ... ok..."

With a pop she was gone.

"What did he want love?" Rodolphus asked when Bella arrived home.

"He heard 'Porn Star Dancing' on the radio **again**..."


End file.
